1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising at least two manipulators, which have parallel axes of rotation and which are rotated simultaneously by a coupling member, each manipulator being provided with an arm which is pivotably connected to the coupling member, the arms of the manipulators extending parallel to each other and have the same length.
Of interest is commonly owned copending application Ser. No. 460,460 entitled "Method and Device for Placing Components on a Support", filed Jan. 3, 1990 in the name of A. Weeber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device and a positioning device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,591.
In the known devices, the manipulators are driven in common by means of a coupling member. Each manipulator is provided to this end with an arm comprising a radius of a rotatable flange and with a pin connected to the flange. The coupling member is pivotably connected to the pin of each manipulator. The length of the arm is equal to the distance of the pin from the axis of rotation of the manipulator and is equally large for all manipulators. Connection lines perpendicular to the axes of the manipulators between the axes and the pins associated with the manipulators extend parallel for all manipulators. Via the coupling member, all manipulators are driven simultaneously so that identical rotary movements are performed.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the pitch distance between two adjacent manipulators is determined by the dimensions of the flanges and the length of the arms.